Shaving and shagging
by Beatlebug
Summary: Sirius learns Remus how to shave in a very oldfashioned muggle way. But with the moon coming up, Moony isn't as patient as Sirius and wants something very different than learning how to shave. Rated M for sexual contect. Slashy, don't reay if don't like


He was about to be seventeen soon.

And this very morning, when he looked in the mirror, he detected little bits and pieces of what once would become a beard.

While stroking the little hairs he caught a glimpse of twinkling grey eyes.

Ahh, is Moony finally getting himself a manly beard?'

Sirius grinned and dropped his shoes on the floor.

Remus frowned. 'Shut up and tell me how to get rid off it. It's horrid.'

Sirius smiled. 'I've got something very old fashioned muggle that I prefer! I'll learn you how to do it, it's very relaxing.'

He left for just a few seconds and returned with a cup with some sort of white cream and a small knife.

Remus frowned again.

'How the hell is this supposed to work?'

'Like this, you put this on your face.'

He started to rub the white cream on Remus his neck, cheeks and chin.

The boy frowned even more. ' Is this some stupid prank? Are you making fun of me?'

'Never.' Sirius made an insulted face.

'Trust me.' Right. 'Now, get this and shave the cream off as close to your skin as possible.

Remus' eyes widened.

'Are you fucking kidding me? You expect me to slide down my throat with a knife?! I prefer a spell thank you very much.'

'No no no, trust me, it's fine! Look, let me show you.'

He took a step to the left, standing right behind Remus.

He could see their faces in the mirror. Gorgeous, grey eyes and a knife. Scary yet exciting.

'Trust me.' The warm, deep voice made him shiver.

Something he had done around Sirius a lot lately.

It scared the shit out of him. It confused him.

'Cause ofcourse he had always noticed how the girls thought he was the most gorgeous one of all the marauders. He always got the birds, the love.

But the last few months, actually, ever since the summer, the boy started to get the werewolf's attention as well.

That was the best way to say it.

Remus liked Sirius, yes.

But it was the wolf inside him, especially with full moon coming up, that made him feel like he should do more to Sirius than Remus himself would ever dare.

With one hand Sirius lifted Remus' chin and pressed the knife against his throat.

His chest gave support to Remus back as he got pulled back by the hand holding his chin.

Then, with a weird noise, Sirius scraped the knife up, leaving a cream-less, neat shaved stripe.

'See?' Sirius smiled happily.

It made Remus grin, even as a human he never lost his puppy ways of acting.

Remus smiled back. It was rather odd, still.

A spell would've been quicker.

But he didn't dare to complain as the boy was touching him so gently.

He pressed his crotch against the cold sink to make sure Sirius wouldn't notice what happened there.

Stripe by stripe, Sirius removed the cream and the hairs until he was clean shaven.

He washed away the last bits of cream and stroked Remus' throat.

'Don't you look gorgeous.' He whispered.

'Oh yes, I noticed you staring at me the last weeks. Just wanted to say, you're beautiful too.'

Remus shook his head.

Sirius was just checking the result in the mirror.

Of course he would never say anything like that.

Remus his mind had been making up fantasies like that a lot lately.

But Sirius was always dating the pretty girls.

Even now he was preparing his hair for his next date.

'I'm going to get some breakfast.'

He muttered and walked over to the door, thinking how to quickly get rid of his erection, when another thought came to his mind.

It was Moony, inside of him, growling.

The wolf with more hormones than Remus usually had. Wanting to claim his pray.

Remus shook his head. No. He couldn't use that right now.

'Do you ever wonder what sleeping with a guy would be like?'

Remus sighed. His mind really had to stop playing this games.

'Well, do you?' He froze and turned around, meeting questioning eyes in the mirror.

His cheeks turned rosy and he opened his mouth to answer.

Why did he always have his answers ready in fantasies, but know it seemed to be impossible to answer. 'Sorry Moons, didn't know it would bother you.'

'Why do you want to know?' Sirius smiled brightly.

'Oh, just curious. You know. Comparing to all the girls and stuff, how much difference it would actually make. But, never mind, you go get your breakfast.'

'And he gave his hair it's finishing touch.

Remus continued his way to the door, but found himself locking it instead of leaving. O

h no. He knew perfectly what was going to happen.

His almost painful erection together with Sirius question, triggered the wolf inside him.

It was dying to answer his question. Dying to hunt his pray down.

And yes, he knew he wanted it. But when Remus always had lack of the guts, Moony had too much. As if he didn't control his own body, he walked over to Sirius, who, proud as he was, was now perfecting his eyebrows.

One of the raised when he saw Remus in the mirror, standing only inches behind him.

'Can I do so-.' But before he could finish his question, Remus had tossed his body against Sirius' and sank his teeth in the soft flesh of his neck.

The boy gasped. 'Moony, what are you doing?' Moony, indeed.

'You wanted to know, I'll let you know.' He growled.

Remus was just a little taller and way skinnier, but the werewolf inside made him strong.

One of his hands stroked the muscled tummy underneath the white shirt, while the other pushed his neck down so Sirius had to bend over the sink.

He could feel the heart beat raise under his hand, now stroking his chest.

'Moony, please. I am not sure if this is such a great idea.' The sound of his voice, scared?

But he had no chance to speak more when Remus tore down his pants, leaving him in his underwear.

Quickly he unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his dick.

Slowly he rubbed it against the black boxer in front of him.

God that felt good. Sirius' breath was heavy. What was he thinking, feeling?

But somehow, he didn't dare to struggle, and Moony didn't care.

Remus would've, perhaps. But it's was Moony now, in control.

Sirius shivered when Remus lowered his boxershorts, freeing, to his surprise, one more erection.

In his surprise he let go of Sirius, which immediately rose.

Their eyes met in the mirror, Sirius face scarlet.

All of a sudden Remus won from Moony and he realized what he had done.

He stepped back. Oh my god. How could he do that.

There was a monster inside of him. A monster that almost raped his best friend.

What was he thinking for God's sake!

He pulled on his pants again and was about to leave when he heard Sirius whisper. '

Remus.' The eyes in the mirror stared at him, cheeks still flushed.

'I don't think I want you to stop.' Quiet. 'But.. I almost.. I..'

Remus stuttered. A finger sealed his lips.

'You scared me. Yes. But. Be honest.. It was quite hot.'

The grey eyes were very close now. Their noses touched.

'It was Moony. I lost control, you know how he is when full moon is coming up.'

Sirius stared at the ground.

'Really? Do you think Moony would do something like that, if you wouldn't?'

Remus could feel a heat rise in his body.

Sirius looked back up in two beautiful amber eyes.

'I'm serious. I asked what it would be like. Moony felt the urge to answer. How about Remus, how does he think about it?'

Remus shrugged. 'I dont know.'

Sirius sighed. Then, all of a sudden, he gave him a long kiss on his lips.

'Come on. Bring Moony back. You know he wants to. You know _you_ want to..'

His fingers unbuttoned the trousers. Heat in his head. Grownling.

And this time it wasn't Moony. No. It was Remus, all by his little self, dying to do to Sirius what he wanted to do.

'See.' Sirius whispered.

His hand slipped in Remus' trousers, caressing the thumping love in there.

But Remus pulled away the hand. 'That is now what I came to do.'

He growled. Something evil got caught in Sirius eyes.

The look when he knew he finally got something he always wanted but never got.

In one swift move, he turned around Sirius over the sink again and ripped of his boxers.

The fine ass he stared at for months was his.

He dropped his pants, panting, heart beating faster than it had ever done.

God was he horny. God was he hard.

He could see himself in the mirror.

A rage in his eyes, cheeks all red. Hot.

'Come on.' Sirius mumbled. 'Come on Remus, do this to me.'

Oh yes, it was Remus. Remus was going to finally got his price. His pray.

He whispered the only spell he could think of to be useful right now.

He carefully put his cock in position and got a firm grip of Sirius' shoulder.

Slowly he moved forward. Sirius gasped, moaned, hold tight on to the sink. 'Oh my god. Oh god.' 'Do I hurt you?' A part of shy Remus returned.

'No no no no. Oh just fuck me. Come on.' Remus started moving in and out the tight hole.

It was hot. So hot. Without really noticing he moved harder and harder.

Heat was raising up and down his body.

This was better than anything he had ever done.

Sirius started to tug his as back at the moments Remus got in, causing even more explosions.

With one of his hands he grabbed his own dick, moving in Remus' rhythm.

'Oh God. YES. Oh Remus.' All of a sudden, Remus pulled back, grabbing Sirius and pushed him down of the floor.

He ripped of the boys shirt and caught one of his nipples between his teeth.

The boy just gasped for air.

Then Remus got his ankles and moved them up his shoulders.

Below him was a beautiful young men.

Those amazing eyes, staring at him with more love and greed than he had ever seen.

Again he started moving inside the boy, now seeing his reactions on that pretty face.

'How – do – you -know – this stuff.' Sirius groaned between his gasps.

Remus didn't answer. He knew every time he got back in he hit Sirius' prostate.

It wouldn't take long before he would come.

He grabbed the boys dick and started jerking him off.

He could feel the body behind respond to him in all possible ways.

'Oh God. Remus. I'm coming. GOD.' Lifting up his back, squeezing all his muscles at once, Sirius got an amazing orgasm.

Only a few seconds later, Remus' head got filled with stars.

He crashed down on Sirius, breathing like he had just ran a marathon.

They were sweating, dirty, panting.

He lifted himself up a little, looking in the grey eyes.

'Now I know.' Sirius said. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't joking.

For once, Sirius was very serious.

Then he pressed a big fat kiss on the werewolf's lips.

'I think I'm a little in love with this dominant Remus. But even more with the normal you. This might not be the most romantic moment to admit.'

Remus swallowed. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

What happened.

But this time he saw the lips of the boy moving when the declaration of love came out.

It was true. 'I love you too. God.'

This day could not possibly get any better.


End file.
